


Everything He Talkes About

by MisterKissen



Series: DC Comics OneShots [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Gen, References to Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5046724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterKissen/pseuds/MisterKissen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick is sick, so is Tim. Damian doesn't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything He Talkes About

Everyone in Gotham had a cold. Okay no, that’s not true. Every villain, most of the citizen and Dick had a cold. The rest was rather unfazed by the outbreak of the common cold. (“And doesn’t that just suck, Dickface” Jason had teased him, before he put his stupid helmet on and left for patrol.) Tim had it, too. But Tim was prone to, well, everything that involved any kind of germ. So, no surprise there.

But then, Tim always went down first and fast, and doesn’t he have an immune system? Dick sighed and spooned his chicken soup Alfred had so kindly provided him with. Colds were annoying. And irritating. And inconvenient. Along with a whole lot of other adjectives with the same meaning. (It was also worrisome, but only when it was Tim.)

The cold also didn’t got any better. It had started with a rough throat. Then he started sneezing and coughing. The fever came at some point and knocked him right out. Tim was already dead on his feet at that point. Bruce grounded both of them to nobodies surprise and delight of the rest of his siblings.

 

Over the next couple of days Dicks coughing got worse but that was all that happened to him. Tim on the other hand developed bronchitis and was now in the hospital. Dick wasn’t allowed to visit. At least not until he wasn’t contagious anymore. Which could take another couple of days.

Damian was weirdly distant. He spent a lot of time with Cass, which wasn’t weird at all, because he always spent a lot of time with Cass, but even more so now. During breakfast he was quieter then ever, while Dick was mostly coughing, and nibbling on his toast.

“Damian” Dick said, following the younger boy in his bedroom. “Are you alright?” Damian only grunted and that was that.

Dick got better. Tim didn’t. Damian got even quieter. Cassandra was giving everyone The Look, which meant that somebody who wasn’t her, were to talk to him. Bruce was somewhat out of the question, because, you know. Bruce. Tim wasn’t here to fight with him and Jason was, well, Jason. Barbara and Stephanie hadn’t visited until before Tim was admitted to the hospital, so they were out question.

Dick was ready to beg for some intel on his baby brother. He got regular updates from Tim, but nothing on Damian. Alfred was only sighing when Dick approached him about Damian, and Cassandra looked at him like it was incomprehensible that he didn’t figured it out by himself by now. How he was supposed to figure out what ever was going on with Damian while he was sleeping most of the time was beyond Dick.

 

“Wanna go visit Tim?” Dick asked Damian during breakfast the next morning. Damian’s only response was to shrug. “Okay then. We go after school is over. I’m picking you up.”

“He didn’t visit Tim” Cass told him after Damian and Bruce left for school and work.

“He didn’t?” Jason asked, looking puzzled. “All he does on patrol is talking about Tim. ‘Drake this, Drake that’. I thought he had visited at least once to make some snarky remark or something.”

Cass shock her head. “He hadn’t.” And that was what helped Dick figure it out: Damian missed Tim.

 

Dick took a car instead of his motorcycle to pick up Damian. Damian was quite on their way to Gotham General Hospital, while Dick rambled about, well, whatever crossed his mind.

They found their way to Tim’s room without a problem. Tim was asleep when they entered. He looked pale in middle of a lot of tubes and wires.

Dick sat on the chair, while Damian kicked of his shoes and climbed carefully on the bed, before starting to tell Tim what he had missed in the last couple of days.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr.com


End file.
